bionicslabratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Davenport
' Adam Davenport '''is one of the main characters in Bionics. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather than brains which contrasts from his baby brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving and fun-loving, goofy and comical guy. He is very friendly and kind and is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for, such as in the episode, in which he resolved the problem caused by the teleporter with a solution no one else had thought of. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humour, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his baby brother Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he genuinely cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever get hurt or threatened. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her; he quit the cheerleading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of her. If he sees Bree or Chase being bullied by the other kids at school, Adam will stand up for them. He also does his best to protect them, upon being told Davenports new device could gravely injure them, Adam quickly pushed both Bree and Chase behind him. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Adam's brother. Upon being siblings, they fight a lot. They pull pranks on each other and use their bionics on each other. They often insult each other, mostly for their contrasting physical attributes, but they always forgive each other in the end and will be there for each other. Chase finds Adam rather annoying at times, but will find him sincere too. They'll argue and bicker, but that's makes them, them, and that's what keeps their relationship strong. Bree Davenport Bree is Adam's sister. He's softer towards her than with everyone else. They have a strong relationship and will always be there for each other. These two tease each other at times and they rarely fight/argue. They care deeply about each other and will help each other out, in any way they can. He always acts like a brotherly-figure towards her, showing that he cares about her a lot. Leo Dooley Leo is Adam's step-brother. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. Donald Davenport Donald is Adam's biological uncle and adoptive father. They'll always be there for each other and help each other out. Adam tends to tease/insult Donald sometimes, like calling him "Pasty legs Davenport." Donald does question Adam's intentions as well. Donald is also protective of Adam. But aside from the bickering/insulting, they care deeply about each other. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a varity of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Martial Arts': Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. *'Bionic Energy Blast': When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. *'Quick thinking: Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions. *'''Bravery: Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Glitches *'Fire Vision: '''When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious). *'''Heat Vision Sneeze: Sometimes when Adam Sneezes he unintentionally activates his heat vision Trivia *Adam and Brooke started dating 2 months before the pilot and known each other for ? Category:Bionics Category:Teens Category:Bionic Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Character